


Shifting Forward

by silver_drip



Series: Gamble Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki and Tony become Animagi.





	Shifting Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who suggested animals for this story!

* * *

“Dow worry,” Tony lisped. 

“I’m noth.” Loki’s lisp wasn’t half as bad as Tony’s—and he didn’t randomly drool like he did. Still, the mandrake leaf was bitter on his tongue

“I mith mathing-ow.” It took a moment for Loki to interpret that. When he did he rolled his eyes. Of course would go on about making-out even though they were at a pivotal stage. 

“Ith worth it.” He patted Tony’s arm. His boyfriend groaned, thankfully not choking on the leaf. He cuddled up to Loki. 

They were at Tony’s place on summer break between fifth and sixth year. Loki tried desperately to spend all summer there, but hadn’t reached the age of majority yet. Whenever Odin called him back to his manse he had to go or be labelled a runaway. Being a runaway was no small matter. The Ministry would step in and possibly even take his wand for not being ‘responsible’. 

It was the main reason they were trying to become animagi. Very few wizards undertook the endeavor. Succeeding at it would prove that Loki was mature and knowledgeable enough to be emancipated. 

Loki already had a steady income from the royalties of the spells he’d crafted and sold to different groups. His charm on brooms alone had brought in enough to make him a very rich wizard. He’d also had dual ownership of Tony’s home. And, yes, that made him blush, thinking of moving in with Tony. It was silly considering they spent the majority of their year living together in their Slytherin dorm. 

“Ith almoth thime.” Loki peeked out the window. The full moon was nearly at its apex. They’d been lucky, or more accurately had worked out a spell to gauge whether there would be cloud cover in a month’s time. 

He reluctantly untangled himself from Tony, already missing his cuddles. Loki was such a sap. 

Tony gathered up the ingredients in a measured manner. Loki wished he had his self-confidence. 

They performed the ritual under the moon’s light flawlessly. And if their meteorological forecasting spell worked, a thunderstorm would occur tomorrow. 

Honestly, their combined genius made things a little too easy sometimes.

*

At least Tony was impatient too. When they’d decided to take on the challenge of being animagi they had talked for hours, speculating on what they’d be. Loki had teased him, insisting Tony would become a dodo bird. Tony, on the other hand, was all compliments, saying Loki would be a unicorn or phoenix. It made Loki blush. Tony always knew how to charm him. 

Yet, Loki figured he’d be something silly, like a sloth or slug. He kept those thoughts to himself though. Tony got all mopey when he thought Loki was being self-deprecating. Tony just didn’t understand that Loki had come from ill-roots. No matter what he did, he was still the son of one of the darkest wizards in Britain's history, and another that was a sympathiser. That had to mean something. 

He tried not to linger on those thoughts, but… 

The smell of rain yet to fall was met with a boom of thunder. 

Tony was smiling. Loki took his hand, needing reassurance for more than just their next step in becoming animagi. Tony gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He was too good for Loki. 

When the lightning storm reached its climax, they stepped into the rain. Loki giggled when Tony insisted they toast with their animagi potions, but shot him down. He wasn’t going to risk messing the ritual up when the snitch was in sight. In harmony they drank their potions. 

Just like their research said, the potion made his blood feel thick in his heart. His bones felt a little less solid than usual and he smelled something like decomposing leaves. It passed, leaving only behind a buzz like he drank too much coffee.

Loki looked into Tony’s eyes. Tony nodded and in tandem they shifted in the rain. 

Loki drastically shrunk lower. The dim light of the storm become brighter, clearer. On all fours his legs urged him to seek something out, but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

He focused on Tony. He was a bird, wings held out and white chest puffed up in pride. Typical Tony. 

After a moment Loki identified him as a magpie, a clever bird that would surely add fuel to the fire that was Tony’s endless bragging. 

Loki took one great leap, knocking down Tony onto the wet grass. Tony let out an indignant squawk that was all too familiar. He transformed back, glaring down at Loki. His frown switched to a smile though. He lifted Loki up.

“Aww, what an adorable lil niffler,” Tony said, sounding like he was talking to a baby. Loki wouldn’t let such an insult stand. He shifted back smoothly, perfectly placed on Tony’s lap.

“You idiot,” Loki grumbled with a smile. He kissed him in the rain, a little more in love with him than usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if/when I'll get to the next part of this series~ I thought I might throw you an alternative. It's another Avengers in a Harry Potter setting fic. I'm on part 4 and it's going to eventually be frostiron~ https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636814/chapters/26172216
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
